


The Intricacies of Life

by 3I0L0Y0 (Kevin_Crumble), Kevin_Crumble



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Anxiety, Arguing, Chaos, Childhood Trauma, Dad Needs A Break, Developing Relationship, Evil Child, Family Bonding, Fanfiction, Fights, Friendship, Growing Up, He's tired, Healing, I Don't Even Know, I can't think of anymore tags, I'm Bad At Tagging, Life Changes, Love, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mistakes, Needy Child, Other, Pain, Revenge Humor, Self-Esteem Issues, Sociopath Main Character, Someone Help Robert, Stress, Suffering, Sympathy, Tough Love, Tragedy, Unconditional Love, Unexpected Events, You'll hate her, all these x buttons are triggering me, hard life, learning, main character is a bitch, opening up to others, parenting, parenting struggles, perseverance, realistic fiction, relationships, single parent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24102112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kevin_Crumble/pseuds/3I0L0Y0, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kevin_Crumble/pseuds/Kevin_Crumble
Summary: A foolish girl learns from a wise man.
Relationships: Parent/Child Relationship





	1. Meet The Cast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> character list may be updated as I write more chapters of the story.

Robert

Age: 50

Appearance:

Likes: (in a general sense) company of others, family, i mean you already know this, a good challenge, etc.

Dislikes: basic people, again you already know this, i don't need to go into detail

Notes: wants a child but also unsure of the responsibility since he's single, he's currently helping Nili out after her divorce

Nili

Age: 37

Appearance:

Likes: being with her family, shopping, make-up, the little things, giving gifts, having a good time, bonding, her daughter (as much as she can), cooking, crafting

Dislikes: being alone, keeping up with finances, having to balance her hectic life, needing help when it takes away from her friends

Notes: divorced, struggles to care for her problematic daughter, Adrielle, unresolved guilt regarding the former family situation, wishing she had ended things sooner, feels bad about Robert helping her

Adrielle: Latin - Women from Hadria, the Adriatic sea region. Also means dark one

Age: 16

Appearance:

(Also may change because she dyes her hair a lot)

Likes:her phone, make-up, clothes and accesories, being alone, tempting males if at all possible, complaining, interrupting people, many other rude behaiviors

Dislikes:being the center of attention, being the butt of a joke, responsibility, authority, rules, affection, 

Notes:sociopath, needy, anxious, anti-social, immature, esteem-issues, resentful, guilty, was verbally abused and occasionally physically abused by her father, a deep fear of anyone resembling her dad, she acts like she doesn't like Robert but really she has mixed feelings since he's new in her life and she resists change


	2. Poor Nili

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How it all began
> 
> how cliche of me

Robert and Nili got close while working on the movie Chef, he had a feeling she was going through something and reached out to her. Turned out, she was planning a divorce from her violent husband that was trying to control her life and keep her quiet of the whole situation.

She and him grew really close.

After finalizing the divorce Nili got scared about how she'd get money in the future, she'd only been casted because of her friendship with Favreau and some luck. It wasn't going to be easy for her or her daughter, Adrielle. 

A stuck-up bitch of a child.

The aftermath of the turbulent marriage culminated itself in a damaged, problematic offspring.

She was always causing a new problem along with 99 others her mother had. 

This was the most difficult and painful element of Nili's life. One moment she'd love Adrielle more than anything in the world and the next she'd be so mad at her she'd want to lock her in the basement. But deep down she blamed herself for the girl's emotional problems.

She stayed with Liam for 16 years.

He'd been abusive for the better half and a lie from the start, she was a naive 20 when she decided to marry him after a few months of dating.

Today she and Adrielle finished moving into their little apartment. Adrielle absolutely abhors it, but that's how she feels about any decision she didn't get to make.

Control freak? Check.

Nili asks Adrielle to come out of the bathroom and sit for a talk. It wasn't often they would have a conversation. Adrielle hated them. And Nili felt like that meant she hated her.

It hurt her to think that Adrielle was angry because she stood by and let her be abused for so long. She had no good excuse, save the fact that she loved Liam and he made money for the family. 

"Adrielle, we have to address-"

"How _disgusting_ this place is!" she interrupts with outstretched arms. Her face wrinkles into a deep disgusted cringe. Nili sighed and laid her head in her hand.

"I'm sorry, but it's just a start, Dear. Anyways, I'm going to go take care of some business. It'll be a while, and I know you'll want to be up to no good. I'm gonna call Robert."

"What?! Mom, no! I'm sixteen and I can look after myself!"

"I didn't say you couldn't look after yourself," Nili pulls her face out of her palm. "I said you'll be up to no good. You know what happened when I trusted you last time."

Adrielle is silent, remembering the boy that she so nearly fucked.

_What a loss,_ she thinks to herself.

"Fine." Adrielle huffs. As if her consent mattered. "What business are you taking care of?"

"Don't worry about it. If it was important I'd tell you."

"Whatever you say."

Nili gets up and snags her purse before slipping out the door, she walks down the stairs dialing the number of her best and only friend.

Meanwhile, Adrielle got to business. That means anything naughty or mischeiveous. Today she opts for putting a rock in the incinerator because there was limited time until the badass babysitter put an end to her madness.

She puts on her worst face and hides it behind a magazine.

Nili waits for her friend to show up and gives him the key with a knowing smile.  
"I'm sorry."

"Unaccepted." he jokingly replies. 

Once upstairs he looked at the number next to the door-303. So awful. He unlocks the door slowly, alerting the pretentious teen on the other side. She doesn't budge when he enters the room.


	3. Badass Babysitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> can't spoil

Robert smiled as he closed the door behind himself.

"Ugh!" Adrielle throws down the magazine.

"Hey hunnybunny," he teases. Adrielle doesn't respond. He doesn't seem to mind and just scans the room, surprised by the lack of space in the apartment. It wasn't small enough to be claustrophbic, but enough to bother someone, especially a whiny girl who needed space for her wardrobe and nail polish collection.

He walks forward and lays a hand on the wood table in front of Adrielle. Robert noticed the chipping of the cheap polish. He runs his thumbnail against the edge of it and a large flake of plastic falls off.

"Sheesh," he remarks.

"What do you want?" Adrielle hisses. She would pick at her nails whenever speaking to someone she didn't particularly like, which she does now. It was pointless though, her nails were always perfect, she took (too much) pride in her looks, not even a speck of dust is to be found on her body.

"I'm doing this for your mother, remember?"

"You're in my personal space."

"My bad," he adds sarcastically and walks away from her. He stops in front of the closed curtains and decides to whip them open in a grand sweep. Light pools in generously to reveal the floating bits of debris in the air. Adrielle already goes rogue with a pair of shades.

If she didn't rock the look any better than she did the older man may have ripped them off of her face.

"Look, I know there are a few ground rules, so don't-"

"I get it, okay? You're my grandpa."

"Whatever."

After several minutes of avoiding each other, Adrielle cracks and decides to watch a movie.

"Hey, Zodiac is on!"

"You gonna insult my acting skills?"

"No."

"Alright shut up and we'll watch it."

Adrielle looks up at him with big eyes that screamed protest but her lips stayed shut.

He sat on the little squeaky bed and rolled his eyes at the girl whose eyes were fixed on the screen. 

Nothing to see.

He feels the rectangle in his pocket buzz against his thigh and pulls it out slowly. It's a text from Nili.

'Is she behaving herself?'

'I guess so. She's watching Zodiac like a deer in headlights.'

He looks up and notices Adrielle has gone to the bathroom, leaving her renegade shades. He picks them up and examines them, a little star drawn in the corner of the left lens. His mouth curves into a funny smirk momentarily when the phone vibrates.

'Maybe she likes you.'

 _Oh please,_ Robert thinks. _She has to be shitting me._ Never in his life had he felt more hated by anyone. Especially a teenage girl, it was the demographic that usually wanted everything to do with him. Not that it bothered him, he'd be away from her a short while from now.

'Not in a million years.'

Adrielle comes out of the bathroom with fake lashes on and a new lipstick instead of the purple one she was wearing a minute ago. Nothing satisfied her for long and that meant her face, too. Robert glances at her not even a second as he was unimpressed. 

Nili laughed looking down at the phone in her lap. Her attention no longer diverted she notices and narrowly avoids a pothole in the road.

"Fuck," she whispers. Her hands grip the steering wheel tightly until her knuckles go white. It was a long drive and if she didn't make it for her child and herself she'd be a complete waste. _Nothing else matters right now!_ Her foot sunk into the accelerator with intention.

Adrielle plops onto her own bed next to the one Robert is sitting on. She picks her shades out of his hands and puts them over her forehead. Of course that meant she needed to close the blinds. The room grows dim except for the light out of the fuzzy television screen. The man sighed and looked away from it. It couldn't have been his eyesight, something about the screen made his eyes hurt.

"Guess I should change the channel?" Adrielle taunts and picks up the small remote, much like a little calculator. It had room for one battery that had to be replaced too often. This one was at its end and it would barely make connection to the tv, unless it was the off button. Adrielle wasn't having it. She wanted to see the newest epsiode of Too Hot To Handle, her obsession with the carnal is insatiable.

Her last obsession before that was The Bachelor and before that was one night stands. 

She hadn't exactly stopped doing the latter at times.

The tv doesn't respond to her panicked smashing on the buttons. Robert snatches the remote from her much like she did with the shades and turns the tv off.

"Let's do something productive. An intelligent girl like you should use your brain."

That hit all the right notes. 

Adrielle growls and walks into the closet. Robert really didn't care what she did, he just needed her to not throw a tantrum for the next two hours. Gosh, will it really be that long? The thought was enough to make his lungs deflate. Only two ways this could go smoothly:

1\. Don't interact

2\. Get along

Nobody who knew Adrielle dared attempt the second option but in this cramped apartment, with no tv or even a deck of cards, he had to try 2. And if it didn't work he could try to sleep on the old little bed underneath him.

The grouchy teen comes out of the closet with a connect four box.

"Wanna play? Old m-"

"Sure." he says before she can finish her sentence.

He watches Adrielle set up the game and she pulls the red coins to her side and the black to his. He smirks. She starts to move but Robert slaps his hand against the table.

"Me first," he laughs and drops a black coin into the slot Adrielle wanted.

"What the-?! Whatever." she drops her coin above his.

Robert wins the game.

"Shit." Adrielle curses under her breath.

"I guess it sucks to lose to an old man, huh?"

"..." She glares at him harshly.

"Such a sore loser."

Adrielle continues with her silent threat.

"Is something on my face?"

She rolls her eyes.

"Then stop staring."

Robert feels his phone buzzing rythmically in his lap again. He sighs. It's a call from a number he didn't know.


End file.
